l'enfance de Gaara
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: s'cusez pour le titre! enfin, le titre dit tout! c'est triste mais très beau. venez lire! fic pas de moi, mais j'ai eu la permission de le publiée


Calme nuit dans le village du sable. Aucun vent ne souffle, personne dans les rues. La lune est pleine ce soir, et sa lumière éclaire les toits de l'antre du chef du village, le Kazekage. Là-bas toutes les lumières y sont éteintes, à l'exception d'une, que l'on aperçoit à travers une fenêtre au second étage. Dans cette pièce y résonnait d'énormes cris stridents, comme des lamentations d'une femme au bord de l'épuisement. En effet, la femme du Kazekage est en train d'accoucher de son troisième enfant, mais l'événement est cette fois complètement différent des précédents. Le Kazekage est à côté de la mère, immobile et silencieux. D'autres ninjas entourent le Kazekage ainsi que sa femme, et semblent eux aussi très concentrés sur ce qui est en train de se produire. La jeune femme n'a maintenant plus la force d'hurler, elle ne peut que soupirer, et serrer très fort la main d'une vieille femme qui veille auprès d'elle. Elle essaie de parler, mais ses faibles paroles sont couvertes par les étranges mots de l'ancienne. Celle-ci observe un instant le visage de la mère, puis se tourne vers le chef :

" Kazekage-sama, l'accouchement se présente mal, j'ai bien peur que votre femme ne succombe avant de l'avoir mis au monde. Il faudra alors trouver une autre personne, plus résistante, qui pourra supporter le projet."

Le Kazekage s'arrête, regarde le visage de la femme, défiguré par la douleur et la fatigue.

" Je ne me le permettrai pas", dit-il d'une voix ferme, presque agacée. Si elle ne peut l'enfanter ainsi, alors il n'y a qu'à l' extraire de force en implantant simultanément les derniers sceaux du Shukaku du sable.

Le ninja médecin se redresse, et informe le Kazekage de la faible chance de survie du bébé si tel serait le cas. Cette fois le Kazekage ne dit rien, on n'entend dans la pièce que les prières de la mère qu'elle lui adresse, l'implorant de ne pas poursuivre ce projet monstrueux. Il ne se passe rien pendant quelques secondes, puis le Kazekage jette sur la femme, la main droite posée fermement sur le ventre de cette dernière. Le Kazekage regarda la mère d'un air chargé de mépris :

" Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un instrument au service de la réhabilitation du pays ! Si tu es faible au point de ne pas pouvoir enfanter la pièce maîtresse de notre victoire, crois-tu que la pitié puisse t'être accordée?" 

Ces paroles si sèches crispent la jeune femme, qui sent son coeur plonger dans le chaos.

" Tu n'es que la matrice du réceptacle de l'esprit du Shukaku. Tu n'as jamais servi à rien d'autre qu'à cette fonction. Croyais-tu que je t'estimais, pire, que j'éprouvais de l'affection pour toi ? Je vais extraire cet enfant de ton ventre, et tu mourras, car vivre dorénavant ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité." 

Le Kazekage lève soudain la main gauche et effectue une série de symboles avec ses doigts et son poignet, et, sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme, se dessine un cercle d'écritures noires, qui peu après deviennent scintillantes, et dégagent une fumée à la senteur étrange. La peau et la chair sont en train de se désagréger. La jeune femme se met brutalement à gesticuler, hurlant plus fort que jamais, les yeux révulsés versant des larmes de sang. Le spectacle dure une minute sous les yeux des autres ninjas, dont certains sont devenus pâles, et d'autres restant insensibles. Le ventre est maintenant ouvert d'une plaie béante et profonde ; le Kazekage se relève et fait deux pas en arrière, et la vieille femme pose ses deux mains ridées dans le trou fumant, en prononçant elle aussi des formules et exécutant des gestes. Un long instant se passe, pour finalement y ressortir un bébé couvert de sang ... et de sable. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et montrent une cornée noire et des iris jaunes à la pupille en forme de losange étiré. Le Kazekage esquisse un sourire derrière son masque, et dit : 

" L'opération est une réussite. Voilà enfin l'atout principal de notre renaissance entre nos mains." 

" Attendons encore quelques années", continue la vieille femme, " et le pays du Vent sera la plus puissante contrée que le monde n'aura jamais connu.

Tous les ninjas s'agenouillent devant leur chef suite à ses paroles, puis le Kazekage regarde la mère. Elle est encore vivante mais à l'agonie. Cela étonne le chef, il va alors près d'elle. Celle-ci le fixe avec peine.

" C'est un garçon, Tomiko", lui dit-il avec un ton toujours aussi méprisant. Pour la peine, j'accepte que tu lui donnes un nom, si toutefois tu en as la force.

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers le bébé, qui ne crie pas et qui semble fixer un point imaginaire dans la pièce. Elle vit ce regard inhumain, cette peau mélangée à du sable, cette bouche monstrueuse qui semble vouloir déjà dévorer tout sur son passage. Tomiko ferme les yeux et répond faiblement :

" Gaara."

Le Kazekage se relève en silence, toujours souriant, et ordonne à ses sbires de nettoyer "cette pagaille" en toute hâte. Il commande à la vieille ninja d'amener le bébé dans une autre pièce, au premier étage, et de l'y attendre. Mais au moment où le Kazekage s'apprête à quitter la pièce, la voix de la mère s'esclaffe :

" Maudis sois-tu, toi et ton village ! Et maudit soit cet enfant, cette chose ! Qu'il soit l'instrument de ta chute ainsi que celle du pays ! "

" ... "

Puis la tête de Tomiko tombe raidement sur le sol. Son coeur s'est arrêté de battre.

" Pitoyable faible femme ...", dit le Kazekage en ne l'observant que d'un oeil.

Au premier étage, un ninja frappe à une porte noire, puis entre sans attendre de réponse.

" Kankuro-san, Temari-san, votre petit frère est né", dit le ninja d'une voix calme. 

Dans cette pièce obscure se dressent deux petites silhouettes sur deux futons éclairés par la lumière de la lune.

" Et comment il s'appelle , demanda le garçon.

" Votre mère l'a appelé Gaara."

" Et Mère ? Elle est morte ?", dit la fille sur un ton inexpressif.

" Oui, Temari-san, votre mère n'a pas supporté l'accouchement."

" Père nous avait dit que mère mourrait sans doute", continue Temari.

" Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir, Gaara ?", demande Kankuro, plus intéressé par l'événement que ne le semble sa soeur.

" A cela je ne peux vous répondre, tout dépend de la volonté de votre père. A présent, rendormez-vous s'il vous plaît."

Le ninja sort et ferme doucement la porte. Les deux enfants s'allongent à nouveau, mais gardent les yeux ouverts.

" Tu vois Temari, c'est bien un petit frère qu'on a maintenant ! Et pas une soeur !"

" Je m'en fiche, ce "monstre" ne m'intéresse plus maintenant."

" Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu ne l'as même pas vu ! J'espère qu'il me ressemble..." 

" Moi j'ai pas envie ! Maintenant que je sais que c'est un garçon..."

Kankuro s'endort le sourire aux lèvres, mais Temari reste éveillée, l'air triste.

" Je voulais une petite soeur moi ! Pas un monstre ! "

Le Kazekage rejoint la salle où se tient la vieille ainsi que le nouveau-né. Celui-ci a changé d'allure, ses yeux sont maintenant blancs aux iris vert pâle, et semblent inexpressifs.

" Que devons-nous dire à Yashamaru, Kazekage-sama? "

" Fais en sorte que Yashamaru comprenne que Tomiko est morte à cause de l'enfant.", répond-il avec un léger ton sadique. 

Le chef du village s'approche plus près du bébé. 

" Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si petit.", déclare le Kazekage en le prenant dans ses bras. 

Néanmoins cette étreinte ne dégage aucune affection. Gaara regarde son père et émet un son, comme une sorte de reconnaissance.

" Il vous reconnaît déjà, Kazekage-sama", dit la ninja en souriant.

" Ne me fais pas rire, Chiyo. Dès l'instant où j'ai insufflé l'esprit du Shukaku dans sa chair, cet enfant n'aura jamais de père ni de mère." 

Gaara fixe intensément la bouche et les yeux du Kazekage, puis prend une expression joviale en échappant un petit rire.

" C'est un monstre...", dit le Kazekage en souriant.

Gaara a maintenant deux ans. Malgré son âge, il est déjà capable de beaucoup. Il a su marcher à sept mois, et a maîtrisé sa première technique de ninjutsu le jour de son premier anniversaire. C'est surtout dans le ninjutsu que son père le Kazekage lui attache beaucoup d'attention. Gaara se sent fier quand il entend son père lui dire "beau travail, tu es impressionnant", mais en vérité le Kazekage est très attentif quant à la stabilité de l'esprit du Shukaku qui partage le corps de son fils. Chaque nouvelle technique est un défi très difficile à réussir, Gaara doit être capable de contrôler parfaitement sa puissance, et ce n'importe où et n'importe quand. Depuis les premiers jours de Gaara, une équipe de ninjas veillent constamment sur lui, et le séquestrent dans sa chambre. Car, lors de sa première nuit, Gaara, endormi, a cédé son corps et son esprit au Shukaku du Sable, heureusement encore trop faible pour pouvoir déferler sa colère. Mais l'étonnement fut tel que tout le monde, y compris le Kazekage, s'acharnèrent à tenir Gaara constamment éveillé. La tâche sembla au départ totalement suicidaire pour le garçon, qui s'affaiblissait de jour en jour ; puis soudainement il reprit de nouveau des forces, et ne ressentit plus le besoin de dormir ; d'énormes cernes noires entouraient dorénavant ses yeux pâles. Mais à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, Gaara est incapable de comprendre les vraies raisons d'un traitement si dur. Le Kazekage lui dit alors qu'il devait se réjouir d'avoir une telle vie, car il était naturellement plus fort que son grand frère et sa grande soeur ; famille que Gaara ne voit presque jamais, car il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre hormis pour l'apprentissage de nouvelles techniques. Mais au fond de lui-même, Gaara ne se sent heureux qu'à l'extérieur, avec son père, dans le village. A l'intérieur, il n'a que pour compagnons des servants et servantes, qui viennent de temps en temps voir si rien d'anormal n'est à constater. Mais ça, Gaara est encore trop petit, malgré son statut d'enfant prodige, pour comprendre. Pour lui, tous les enfants vivent ainsi, et ne sortent que pour apprendre le ninjutsu. Alors, en attendant le prochain cours, Gaara reste en compagnie d'une multitude de jouets et de peluches, ses seuls "amis". Mais le jour de ses trois ans, c'est le Kazekage qui arrive dans sa chambre pour le chercher, au lieu des servants habituels.

" Gaara, aujourd'hui, tu es assez grand pour découvrir l'extérieur. " 

Gaara regarda son père avec un étonnement plus que remarquable, puis répondit un "oui" timidement mais avec tant de joie ! Enfin, il allait découvrir le village, village dont les servants lui vantaient toujours la beauté et la puissance ! Et les gens aussi ! Il allait rencontrer sûrement des garçons et des filles de son âge qui voudraient bien jouer avec lui ! Gaara savait que Kankuro et Temari circulaient librement entre leur chambre et le village ; il les entendait parfois courir et rire dans les couloirs, et ça lui faisait envie ! Et là, enfin, c'est à son tour d'en profiter. Gaara veut que son père lui tende la main, mais celui-ci l'ignore et avance déjà dehors, dans le chemin habituel où ils vont pour s'entraîner. Gaara le suit alors, en sautillant quelquefois ; il a mal au ventre, tant il est excité et effrayé ; c'est un nouveau monde qui s'offre à lui.

" Père...", commença Gaara en baissant la tête. 

" Quoi mon fils ?", répondit-il sans se retourner.

" Il y a des gens comme moi dehors pas vrai ? "

Le Kazekage s'arrête un instant, se retourne, et dit froidement :

" Bien sûr. "

Gaara sourit. Il est habitué à la voix distante de son père. Cela ne fait que l'exciter davantage. Ils quittent la maison en silence, empruntent un nouveau chemin, et atteignent la rue principale. Là, Gaara ne peut cacher sa joie. Les rues sont pleines de gens, des adultes, des jeunes, et des enfants, même des vieillards, Gaara n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

" Père, c'est incroyable !", s'exclame-t-il en regardant de tous côtés, comme s'il ne veut pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle.

Ils font quelques pas dans la rue, et très vite les gens les reconnaissent. On les salue, mais surtout on observe la petite chose aux cheveux rouges qui se tient aux côtés du chef du village. On entend murmurer "C'est lui Gaara ?", " C'est le dernier enfant du Kazekage..." ou " C'est lui". Autant les habitants affichent du respect pour le Kazekage, qu'ils dévisagent l'enfant qui tient en lui l'esprit redoutable du Shukaku. Certains le montrent discrètement du doigt, d'autres se cachent derrière leurs vêtements. L'hébétude de Gaara le rend inattentif à ces regards, et le Kazekage y semble également indifférent. Peut-être parce que lui aussi ressent la même chose que ces habitants : de la crainte.

" Va, maintenant.", dit le Kazekage qui cette fois le regarde.

" C'est vrai ?", dit-il faiblement, à deux doigts d'exploser de joie. 

" Si je te le dis, va."

Gaara s'éloigne un petit peu, et prend conscience que la foule le regarde. Il sourit et se met à courir vers l'autre bout de la rue. Les gens le suivent du regard, puis suffisamment distants du monstre, certains se précipitent vers le Kazekage, lui posant mille questions.

" Calmez-vous, si je fais cela, c'est pour que Gaara puisse croire qu'il est l'un d'entre nous. C'est un moyen pour lui de se stabiliser. En tous les cas, je compte sur vous pour ne jamais lui adresser la parole. Ainsi il reviendra vers moi, et sera totalement sous mon obéissance. Il n'y aura dès lors plus rien à craindre de lui."

Gaara court dans toutes les rues, emprunte tous les chemins, s'arrête devant les maisons, et dévore des yeux l'extérieur. Tout est encore plus merveilleux que dans son imagination. Il s'allonge par terre et fait léviter du sable, qu'il tourne tout autour de lui. Il rit, oui, Gaara rit beaucoup, il ne se sent maintenant plus seul, il est parmi les habitants de son village, il avait tant attendu ce moment ! 

" Tiens ? Gaara ?"

Gaara bondit et se retourne. C'est Temari qui lui parle, et elle est en compagnie d'autres filles et garçons de son âge.

"B...Bonjour Temari.", dit Gaara de nouveau timide.

" T'as réussi à t'évader de ta chambre ?", demande-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

" Non, Père m'a autorisé à venir jouer dans le village !"

" Je vois..."

Gaara regarde les amis de Temari, qui étrangement semblent effrayés.

" C'est...c'est lui Gaara ?"

" Je dois rentrer à la maison, Temari, ma mère m'attend. "

Chacun trouve une excuse pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la créature qui leur faisait face, et très vite, Temari se retrouve seule avec son petit frère.

" Pourquoi j'ai pas de mère qui m'attend moi ? ", demanda Gaara en baissant la tête.

Temari ne répond pas et son visage devient irrité. Gaara l'invite alors à jouer ensemble, mais la grande soeur refuse sèchement.

" Je vais te ramener à Père, et discute pas ! " 

Suite à ces paroles, le petit garçon a un pincement au coeur, et se résigne à suivre sa soeur. Ils cherchent le Kazekage quelques instants, et le remarquent seul au milieu d'une place. Celui-ci les voit à son tour, et prend un air mauvais. Temari hésite un instant, mais quand elle regarde son petit frère, elle trouve assez de courage pour aller vers son père.

" Gaara a-t-il fait des bêtises ?", demande le Kazekage à sa fille.

" Rien de bien méchant. Mais pourquoi il est dehors lui ? "

" Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu ferais mieux d'être plus chaleureuse avec ton petit frère."

Le ton glacial de ses paroles impressionne Temari, et ne répond qu'un "oui, Père" avant de s'enfuir les yeux chargés de colère. Gaara ne se sent plus très bien à présent, il demande à son père de rentrer.

" Si tôt ? Mais ça fait à peine une heure que tu es dehors."

" Oui mais j'ai fâché Temari, je veux rentrer, j'ai envie de m'entraîner, Père." 

" Alors on rentre. Mais la prochaine fois tu devras te débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver le chemin de la maison. " 

Cette fois c'est Gaara qui marche devant son père, les yeux baissés. Le Kazekage lui sourit, il sent que son emprise est très forte, et devra tout faire pour l'être davantage.

" Je vais t'apprendre le Sabaku Kyuu aujourd'hui, mon fils. "

Les deux années qui suivirent furent très alarmantes pour le Kazekage et ses projets d'avenir. Gaara devint de plus en plus puissant, au point que cette puissance devint dangereuse pour le pays selon le Haut Conseil du Village du Sable. Kazekage-sama voulut d'abord nier ce constat, mais se rendit vite compte que son fils pouvait maintenant commander du sable en énorme quantité, le compresser, le rendre aussi dur que de l'acier, et parfois de manquer à son contrôle ; ainsi le sable réagissait directement avec ses émotions. Quand Gaara est triste, le sable forme une coquille dans laquelle il s'enferme, et ce pendant des heures. Kazekage redoute fort de voir le résultat que le sable provoquera si Gaara devient colérique. Mais jusqu'alors il n'a jamais blessé personne ; mais ses jeux dans le village inquiètent de plus en plus les habitants. Gaara a cinq ans, et il est toujours seul. Personne n'a jamais voulu jouer avec lui. Au départ il pensait persévérer, mais il s'aperçut plus tard qu'on le fuyait, qu'on avait peur de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, et pas Temari, ou Kankuro, eux qui avaient plein d'amis avec qui s'amuser ? Gaara est en train de remarquer qu'il n'est pas normal, le Kazekage s'en rend compte. Alors ce dernier décide de le voir dans sa chambre.

" Gaara. Sors de ta coquille de sable. J'ai à te parler. " 

La coquille fondit et s'évapora dans l'air, laissant place à un garçon au regard triste, empli d'incompréhension.

" Gaara, pourquoi ne joues-tu pas dehors ? "

" J'ai personne avec qui jouer dehors, Père. "

Le Kazekage frappe soudainement du pied contre le sol.

" Et c'est ici que tu vas trouver quelqu'un ? "

" Mais Père, les autres ont peur de moi... pourquoi..."

Des larmes naissent dans les yeux de Gaara, mais le père insiste.

" Tu crois que ton frère et ta soeur ont eu tout de suite des amis ? " 

" Ha ? "

Evidemment, c'est un mensonge, mais c'est l'ultime moyen pour Kazekage de conserver son autorité. 

" J'ai toujours dit que tu étais le plus fort des trois dans la famille. Mais quand je te vois ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter tout le temps que j'ai passé avec toi au lieu de prendre soin de Kankuro et de Temari."

Ces mots choquent terriblement Gaara. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt. Mais son père ne s'arrête pas là.

" Temari et Kankuro n'ont pas reçu les soins que je t'ai porté, puisque j'étais constamment avec toi. Et tu oses m'afficher cette mine malheureuse ? Que tu es faible, Gaara ! Alors très bien, je vais t'enfermer pour toujours, puisque tu n'as pas besoin des autres, ni de moi !" 

" Non...!", répond faiblement Gaara, qui pleure en grimaçant.

" Je n'ai rien entendu, Gaara.", dit le Kazekage.

Gaara réalise aussitôt que son père ne l'appelle plus "mon fils". Il se sent de plus en plus mal et tente par-dessus tout de retenir ses larmes.

" Pardon...pardon Père ! Ne me rejetez pas ... ! J'irai dehors, je vais vous prouver que je suis digne d'être votre fils !"

Malgré tout, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Mais le Kazekage a l'air maintenant ravi.

" Bien.", dit-il. "Ne me déçois pas une seconde fois, mon fils."

" Oui ! ", répond immédiatement Gaara.

Le Kazekage sort de la chambre, et c'est un autre servant, portant le nom de Yashamaru, qui avait entendu la discussion, qui referme la porte de la chambre, laissant Gaara de nouveau seul, mais cette fois le visage déterminé.

" Je suis comme les autres ! Père ! Je suis fort ! "

Gaara se met de nouveau à sortir, et persévère. Mais le résultat qu'il finit par obtenir est l'indifférence de tous à son égard. Mais déjà Gaara se sent mieux, les gens ne le fuient plus quand il passe, ils ne le remarquent plus. Ce n'est même pas le fils du Kazekage, ce n'est rien. Il n'existe pas aux yeux des autres. Très vite Gaara est agacé de cette indifférence, car c'est justement cela qui l'exclut des autres, mais il tient le coup et ne montre sa tristesse à personne. Mais Gaara se demande toujours pourquoi on ne cherche pas à le connaître, et même à le reconnaître. Il finit par aboutir à cette conclusion : c'est parce qu'il est le fils du Kazekage, l'enfant doué au ninjutsu, le fils du ninja le plus puissant du village; ils ne le reconnaissent pas car il est encore trop jeune et faible pour être hissé dignement au rang de fils du Kazekage. C'est sûrement ça. Il est encore trop petit pour être intéressant aux yeux des autres, vu son noble statut. Et le fait que Temari et Kankuro soient reconnus montre alors que ceux-ci ont atteint leurs limites, qu'ils ne pourront pas devenir encore plus forts. Voilà ! C'est parce que Gaara peut devenir encore plus fort que les gens, de par leur indifférence, l'encouragent dans cette voie ! Son interprétation, très naïve à cause de son âge, lui redonne alors du courage, et reste de moins en moins à l'intérieur de la maison familiale.

Quelques mois ont passé. Gaara est habitué maintenant à la solitude, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en est heureux. Non, Gaara est toujours malheureux, même son père ne le félicite plus lors de son entraînement, qui d'ailleurs se fait de plus en plus rare. Kazekage-sama ne vient presque plus le voir, il a pour unique lot de consolation les servants qui viennent lui apporter à manger et le surveiller dans sa chambre. L'ennui commence maintenant à ronger le jeune garçon, qui a élu domicile sur une balançoire, qu'il ne quitte pas de ses journées. Il tient serré contre sa poitrine une petite peluche qu'il a baptisé Mamoru qui ne le quitte jamais également. La nuit Gaara se ballade dans le village, et dans les alentours, dans le désert, mais ne s'éloigne jamais trop. Il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Parfois même il doit rester toute la nuit dehors car il ne retrouve pas le chemin de la maison, entre autres à cause de l'obscurité. Gaara supporte le vent glacial de la nuit, la chaleur parfois étouffante du jour, mais reste perplexe à propos d'une sensation désagréable logée dans sa poitrine. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il a peur d'en parler à son père ou à ses frère et soeur. Peut-être que c'est la tristesse qui provoque cette sensation, Gaara n'en sait trop rien. Il veut vérifier ; il réussit à trouver un caillou assez pointu et il tente de se l'enfoncer dans la poitrine. Vainement, car une fois le caillou proche de lui, du sable se crée et bloque le caillou.

" Pourquoi ? "

Il tente à nouveau l'expérience, mais le résultat est identique.

" Pourquoi je suis le seul à être comme ça ? "

Gaara s'assied et regarde le croissant de lune.

" Père, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas comme tous les autres. Que suis-je ? "

Gaara frissonne à cette nouvelle question. Qu'est-il ? Il est le fils du Kazekage ; mais cette réponse ne lui suffit plus. C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Tout à coup des bruits de pas se font entendre et font revenir Gaara à la réalité.

" Maman ! Maman ! Où es-tu maman ? ", crie un enfant qui marche en pleurant.

" Chéri ! "

Une femme sort de l'autre bout de la rue, essoufflée, et se précipite vers le petit qu'elle enlace de toutes ses forces.

" Mon chéri, ne fais plus jamais ça, je te promets de ne plus te gronder pour l'histoire de ta grande soeur ! "

" Maman ! ", sanglote le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère.

" Allez, rentrons à la maison maintenant. C'est dangereux la nuit tu sais..."

La mère voit alors Gaara assis en plein milieu de l'allée, qui les regarde.

" Très dangereux ... " continue la mère avant de faire demi-tour en hâte avec son fils.

Gaara les regarde jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement de sa vue, puis pense à sa mère, à la photo qu'il a d'elle dans sa chambre, et qu'il n'a pas regardée depuis bien longtemps.

" Ca a l'air important une maman, pour un garçon...", pense-t-il.

Gaara se décide alors à rentrer chez lui pour regarder la photographie de sa mère. Personne n'est là à son arrivée. Il doit encore y avoir un conseil auquel toute l'équipe de la maison est priée d'assister ; cela ne dérange pas le jeune garçon, qui entre hâtivement dans sa chambre. Il ouvre un petit tiroir, sort la photographie encadrée, et la pose sur la table. Il s'assied à côté et contemple le visage de sa mère. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, le regard doux, et une impression de fragilité se fait sentir. Gaara se mit à sourire en la fixant, et imagine la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir à ses côtés, si elle n'était pas décédée le jour de sa naissance. Il s'imagine à la place du garçon qui avait fugué, et que sa mère le rejoigne en l'enlaçant. Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Gaara n'a jamais reçu de geste semblable de la part de quiconque. Alors il essaie d'en faire l'expérience en créant un mannequin de sable, qu'il fait bouger par sa pensée. Mais ce qu'il ressent, c'est une pression froide, dure, morte. Il n'y a aucune chaleur. Gaara est déçu, et désintègre le mannequin avant de se consacrer à jouer avec ses peluches.

Pendant ce temps-là, au dernier étage, la réunion se termine.

" Kazekage-sama", dit un vieil homme, "ne prenons pas un aussi gros risque en le laissant en vie. Que cela nous serve de leçon pour la prochaine fois."

" Je comprends."

" Et puis, une fois mort, nous serons tout à fait capable de transférer à nouveau l'esprit du Shukaku dans la jarre spirituelle. Nous nous débarrasserons du cadavre et oublierons son existence." 

" Néanmoins nos projets seront retardés. " 

" Le Shukaku est un atout, Kazekage-sama, mais un gosse qui ne maîtrise pas cet atout est un réel danger pour nous tous. Vous savez combien la puissance du Shukaku peut être terrible s'il était totalement éveillé. " 

" Je me charge de son élimination, après tout je suis la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre l'importance de la sécurité au sein du village. " 

On éteint les lumières et on quitte la salle. Le chef du village appelle Yashamaru, qui est en fait le frère jumeau de Tomiko, qui approche discrètement.

" Yashamaru, Gaara aura bientôt six ans. A ce moment là je te charge de sa surveillance permanente jusqu'à l'exécution du plan."

" Permanente, Kazekage-sama ? "

" L'esprit du Shukaku est coriace, et ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement, même si son support est un garçon très jeune. Gaara n'a jamais eu la moindre blessure, il sera difficile de le tuer."

" Oui...", dit Yashamaru, ne saisissant pas encore le lien avec la surveillance.

" Nous allons conclure un marché. Lorsque tu seras chargé de sa protection, essaie de t'entendre avec lui le mieux possible, au mieux des cas de le comprendre et de lui pardonner le crime qu'il a infligé à ta soeur. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, je t'appellerai un jour et je t'expliquerai le plan alternatif." 

" Très bien, Kazekage-sama. Mais si je comprends bien, votre intention n'est pas de l'éliminer, n'est-ce pas ?" 

" C'est cela. Mais si Gaara devient un jour capable de tuer un homme, ou de ne plus maîtriser l'esprit du Shukaku, sa "destruction" sera inévitable. Après tout, c'est un monstre..."

Yashamaru baisse les yeux.

" Alors, dit-il, je suis chargé de tromper votre fils afin de le garder sous contrôle, mais si je n'y arrive pas, il devra être tué sans précédent."

" C'est cela. A un détail près."

" Oui? " 

" Cette créature n'est et ne sera jamais mon fils. C'est l'instrument potentiel de la résurrection du village du sable en tant que grande puissance, ne l'oublie pas. Gaara est une... chose..."

Le Kazekage part sur ces mots, et Yashamaru prend un autre chemin vers l'étage inférieur. Deux jours plus tard, Gaara a six ans.

Rien n'a changé. Gaara n'a toujours pour unique compagnon que sa peluche Mamoru. Le jeune garçon ne quitte presque plus la balançoire du terrain de jeu, souvent fréquenté par des petits enfants amateurs de football. Personne ne remarque Gaara, effacé dans l'ombre d'un petit plateau rocheux. Mais aujourd'hui l'un des enfants, seul devant le gardien adverse, frappe le ballon trop fort et trop haut, et ce dernier arrive au sommet du plateau. Les enfants se réunissent, et regrettent de ne pas maîtriser la technique qui permet de grimper aux murs pour récupérer l'objet. Mais un instant plus tard, le ballon redescend sur un nuage de sable, jusqu'entre les mains d'un garçon. Les gamins sont d'abord stupéfaits de ce spectacle, mais se redressent brutalement quand ils voient ce jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges et au regard envahissant.

" Tu es...", commence une fille du groupe, terrifiée.

Gaara hésite un court instant, regarde le ballon, puis le tend aux autres enfants. 

" Tenez.", dit-il, rassemblant son courage.

" C'est Gaara...", continue la fille, de plus en plus apeurée. 

" Gaara du Sable...!", s'écrie un autre garçon du groupe.

Tous regardent Gaara comme s'ils voyaient la mort en personne.

" Fuyez ! ", crient-ils ensemble avant de détaler loin de lui.

Gaara est choqué de cette réaction ; tous le regardent de manière si effrayé. Pourquoi?

" Attendez !" crie-t-il aux autres enfants. " Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! "

Un jet de sable se forme et parvient à saisir une jambe de la fille, et une du garçon qui l'ont reconnu. Ceux-ci, paniqués, appellent au secours et hurlent désespérément. Gaara, sous l'incompréhension de leur comportement, s'énerve en se souvenant de sa solitude permanente, et de l'indifférence que chacun lui témoignait, et lui témoigne encore. Mais dès qu'on le remarque, c'est la peur qu'ils dégagent.

" Je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus rester tout seul ! ", pense-t-il en fixant les deux autres enfants.

Le sable enroulant la jambe des deux enfants commence soudainement à se solidifier et à exercer une pression. Les enfants crient de plus belle, mais Gaara ne semble pas y prêter attention. Voilà que Gaara laisse maintenant libre cours à sa colère et une projection de sable arrive vers la petite fille.

" Noooooooon !", crie-t-elle.

Mais le sable heurte autre chose ; un homme, qui s'est placé in extremis entre la fillette et le sable. Ce dernier s'effondre, et l'homme, les bras croisés cachant son visage, se redresse.

" Gaara-sama, calmez-vous je vous en prie ! "

Gaara observe la scène avec stupéfaction, et reconnaît l'homme. C'est Yashamaru, un ninja médecin qui est également l'un de ses serviteurs, mais éloigné. De la gêne envahit l'esprit de Gaara, et il ne peut que baisser la tête face à la prière de Yashamaru.

Le soir, Gaara est de nouveau dans sa chambre. Les cris des enfants résonnent dans son esprit, surtout au moment où le sable entravaient fermement leurs jambes. Il regarde la photographie de sa mère un moment, puis saisit un couteau, et tente de le planter dans sa main. Du sable sort immédiatement de sa main et bloque ainsi le couteau. Impossible de se blesser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'être blessé? Crie-t-on quand on est blessé? On a l'air de saigner quand on est blessé. Et pourquoi Gaara lui, ne peut jamais saigner ? 

" Gaara-sama. "

" Yashamaru ? " 

Ce dernier a observé la scène, et se présente le visage triste, avec un bandage sur le front et un autre sur le bras droit, les deux blessures ayant été provoquées lors de l'incident de cette après-midi. Yashamaru approche près du petit garçon.

" J'ai reçu la charge sous l'ordre de Kazekage-sama, en tant que membre de l'équipe médicale, de m'occuper de votre santé et de veiller sur vous. S'il vous plaît, ne tentez plus devant moi ce que vous avez essayé de faire."

Gaara baisse les yeux, voyant qu'il décevait son protecteur, mais Yashamaru continue en souriant que malgré cela, le sable le protégerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Le visage de Gaara devient très triste, presque implorant, et prie à Yashamaru de lui pardonner.

" Ah ça ?", dit Yashamaru en montrant ses bandages. " Ce ne sont que de petites égratignures. "

" Ces blessures...", rétorque Gaara, hésitant, " elles font mal ? " 

Yashamaru sourit de nouveau.

" Eh bien, un peu, mais je vais guérir vite. "

Gaara le regarde, gêné. Dehors, un vent puissant s'est levé et fait virevolter le sable.

" Dis, Yashamaru..."

" Qu' y a-t-il ? "

" C'est quoi la douleur ? " 

Yashamaru est surpris.

" Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre petite blessure", continue Gaara, " alors, je voulais savoir ce qu'on ressent... "

" Hmm, comment dire...", réfléchit Yashamaru, perplexe. " C'est comme souffrir, ou supporter... C'est comme quand vous vous prenez un coup, ou quand vous vous coupez, et que vous ne pouvez pas le supporter. Haha, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, mais ce n'est pas une sensation agréable..."

Gaara écoute les dires de Yashamaru avec une certaine gêne, c'est comme s'il venait de comprendre que cette sensation ne lui est finalement pas étrangère. Il regarde le bras blessé de Yashamaru, puis lui demande :

" Yashamaru, alors, tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Voyant le silence de Yashamaru, Gaara baisse alors les yeux, et se sent très mal à l'aise.

" Les gens vivent en se blessant les uns les autres ... mais les gens ne se détestent pas pour autant. " 

Yashamaru sourit de nouveau à Gaara, et ce dernier semble maintenant rassuré, même heureux.

" Merci, Yashamaru. Je pense maintenant avoir un peu compris ce qu'est la douleur.

" Vraiment ?", répond Yashamaru, doucement.

" Alors, moi aussi, comme les autres, je dois être blessé... ça ne saigne pas, mais j'ai très mal ici..." dit Gaara en plaçant sa main contre son coeur.

Yashamaru regarde Gaara, et s'approche à côté de lui. Il lui prend le couteau, tend son doigt, et l'entaille. Gaara prend peur à la vue du sang qui coule, et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

" Les blessures de mon corps ont l'air douloureuses quand elles saignent", dit Yashamaru, " mais avec le temps la douleur disparaît naturellement, et on guérit plus vite si on utilise la médecine. "

Gaara écoute avec attention.

" Mais le plus ennuyeux, c'est d'être blessé au coeur. C'est très dur à guérir. "

" Une blessure du coeur ? " 

" Les blessures du corps et celles du coeur sont totalement différentes. Contrairement aux blessures du corps, il n'y a aucune pommade pour les guérir.

Gaara est triste d'apprendre cela. Il place silencieusement la main sur son coeur.

" Mais il existe quelque chose qui puisse soigner les blessures du coeur. "

" ? "

" C'est une autre sorte de médecine, qu'on ne peut recevoir uniquement des autres. "

" C'est quoi ? Que faire pour en avoir ?", demande Gaara, saisi d'une inhabituelle impatience.

" La seule chose qui peut guérir les blessures du coeur, c'est l'amour. "

" L'amour ? " 

" Oui", confirme Yashamaru.

" Comment je peux en avoir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour guérir ? " 

" Vous l'avez déjà reçu, Gaara-sama."

" Ha ? "

" L'amour est dans votre coeur, parce que vous voulez protéger des gens qui vous sont très précieux et proches de vous. Comme l'a fait ma soeur."

Gaara et Yashamaru contemplent tous deux la photographie de Tomiko.

" Je sais que ma soeur vous a toujours aimé, Gaara-sama. Le Shukaku du Sable est un esprit qui attaque naturellement les êtres vivants. Et le sable qui vous protège automatiquement représente l'amour de votre mère. Je pense que la volonté de votre mère est dans ce sable. Elle veut sans doute vous protéger, même après sa mort. "

" Yashamaru. "

" Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?"

" Merci de m'avoir arrêté tout à l'heure. "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi.", répond Yashamaru en souriant et en se mordillant son doigt blessé. " Vous êtes une personne qui m'est précieuse, et qui est près de moi."

Gaara sourit, et s'approche de Yashamaru. Il prend la main de son serviteur et tente de l'amener près de sa bouche, mais Yashamaru laisse échapper une réaction de refus. Pourtant Gaara insiste et fixe Yashamaru. Celui-ci le regarde, étonné, puis cède. Gaara met le doigt de Yashamaru dans sa bouche, et suce le sang. Gaara ne le remarque pas, mais Yashamaru a un regard très triste, comme s'il souffrait beaucoup.

" Peux-tu comprendre ma souffrance ?", pense Yashamaru.  
" Ca a le goût du fer...", dit Gaara.

Tard, dans la même soirée, Gaara décide de se rendre chez la fille qu'il avait blessée à la jambe. Il a demandé à Yashamaru de lui fournir des pommades pour les blessures. Il court à toute allure, confiant, et parvient à destination. Il s'arrête devant la porte, et frappe deux petits coups à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est la fille elle-même qui vient ouvrir, et non sans surprise.

" Désolé de vous déranger si tard", dit Gaara en souriant timidement." Ca doit être douloureux. Tenez, ce sont des pommades pour vos blessures, utilisez les s'il vous plaît... " 

" Va-t-en !", répond-elle sèchement, " Sale monstre ! "

Elle referme la porte tout aussi rapidement, laissant Gaara seul avec son paquet de médecine. Une fois de plus, il est rejeté. Monstre ? Pourquoi un monstre ? Il laisse, dans l'incompréhension, tomber son paquet, puis fait demi-tour chez lui. Toujours seul. En chemin, un ivrogne le heurte par mégarde.

" Regarde où tu vas, sale gosse ! "

Mais dès que Gaara se retourne pour lui faire face, l'alcoolique le reconnaît, et prend le même visage effrayé que ceux des enfants.

" Encore... encore le même regard...", pense Gaara en dévisageant l'homme.

Il se remémore les visages, les regards, qui se crispaient quand Gaara les croisait.

" Pourquoi... pourquoi ! "

Du sable encercle la nuque de l'homme et la lui brise en un instant. Il s'écroule à terre, mort. Gaara, lui, reprend la route. Aussitôt des passants accourent vers l'homme, et remarquent la présence, certes lointaine maintenant, du garçon.

Arrivé près de chez lui, Gaara rencontre son père, adossé contre un pilier, qui le fixe en silence, l'air sévère. Gaara lui sourit, puis s'efface devant l'immobilité de son père, et continue sa route dans un profond chagrin.

Il s'isole sur le toit de la maison, le regard noyé dans le village, l'esprit perdu dans ses réflexions.

" Ca s'est mal terminé, comme d'habitude...", pense-t-il. 

Gaara regarde ses mains et se met à trembler.

" Pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je le seul à être comme un monstre?"

Des larmes naissent dans ses yeux effrayés. 

" Que suis-je ?"

Là, il se remémore les paroles de Yashamaru, qu'il estimait tant. Il lui manque, en ce moment même, Gaara a tellement besoin de lui et de son réconfort. Il a de nouveau très mal au coeur, et commence à pleurer. Soudain, un bouclier de sable se forme dans son dos, ce qui ne le laisse pas sans surprise. Que se passe-t-il encore ? On cherche à le tuer ? Qui ? Gaara se retourne, et voit à l'autre bout du toit un ninja faisant léviter des kunais vers lui. Ce ninja a le visage caché par un masque et des lunettes; c'est un assassin.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? "

Gaara sent de la colère monter en lui. Il se dresse et fixe son adversaire. Celui-ci n'attend pas davantage pour lancer ses kunais vers Gaara. Mais les armes sont neutralisées par le bouclier de sable qui protège Gaara. Saisissant l'ouverture, Gaara en profite pour l'attaquer, et englobe son adversaire d'une couche épaisse de sable, qui pressurise de plus en plus le ninja. Puis Gaara ferme la main, et la couche de sable se comprime au maximum, broyant le corps de l'ennemi. Ce dernier retombe adossé contre un muret, sanguinolent. Gaara prend peur face à cette scène malsaine.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? "

Il observe le corps de l'assassin et découvre un pansement sur l'annulaire gauche. Gaara a, à ce moment, un énorme doute. Yashamaru s'était entaillé l'annulaire gauche lui aussi. Mais... pourquoi ce serait Yashamaru, ici, qui aurait voulu le tuer ? Gaara déglutit et approche très lentement, encore pétrifié par la crainte. Dans un premier mouvement il place sa main sur le masque du ninja, puis dans un élan il l'enlève. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillent. Ce qui lui apparaît, c'est le visage vide et pâle... de Yashamaru.

" Vous êtes tel que je le pensais... Gaara-sama."

Le choc est si violent que le petit garçon croit sentir son coeur imploser. Il se crispe et, dans l'incompréhension, les souvenirs, le présent, et la douleur, il hurle de toutes ses forces, dégageant de lui des nappes de sable. Des coulées de larmes innondent ses joues pâles et tendues : Yashamaru va mourir, et c'est lui qui l'a tué. Mais pourquoi Yashamaru ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Yashamaru halète péniblement, crache du sang, puis entend les pleurs désespérés de Gaara.

" Pourquoi... pourquoi, Yashamaru ? Comment as-tu pu... "

Le visage de Yashamaru n'exprime rien, mais ses yeux bleus fixent le garçon.

Gaara repense encore aux paroles de son protecteur : " Vous êtes une personne qui m'est précieuse, et qui est près de moi.", " L'amour est dans votre coeur, parce que vous voulez protéger des gens qui vous sont très précieux et proches de vous. Comme l'a fait ma soeur. "

" Pourquoi, Yashamaru...? Je croyais... que tu étais... "

" C'était un ordre. ", dit insensiblement mais calmement Yashamaru.

Gaara relève la tête, et essuie ses larmes avec peine.

" On m'a ordonné de vous tuer. "

Gaara n'en revient pas. Un ordre ? Mais de qui ?

" Un ordre de votre père..., Kazekage-sama."

" Père... t'a ordonné de me tuer...?"

Gaara a un haut-le-coeur, et se met à vomir, tout en ne pouvant retenir son chagrin.

" Père a... pourquoi? Pourquoi moi ? "

" Vous êtes né avec l'esprit du Shukaku du sable, mais... puisque vous étiez incapable de contrôler la puissance de l'esprit du Shukaku, et incapable également de manipuler le sable par vous-même... votre existence représentait une menace pour le village... alors... avant que cela n'arrive... "

Yashamaru n'a pas continué sa phrase. Gaara réfléchit, puis conclue à Yashamaru que ce dernier n'a donc pas exécuté la mission de son plein gré, qu'il était obligé d'obéir au chef du village. Gaara se sent peu à peu rassuré.

" Non, c'est faux", répond Yashamaru, il est certes vrai que j'en ai reçu l'ordre de Kazekage-sama, mais j'aurai très bien pu refuser si je l'avais voulu."

Gaara regarde Yashamaru avec effroi et incompréhension.

" Gaara-sama", continue le ninja," au plus profond de mon coeur... je vous haïssais. Vous avez pris la vie de ma soeur bien-aimée lorsque vous êtes venu au monde; et l'âme de ma soeur également... j'ai essayé de vous aimer, pensant que vous étiez son enfant adoré...mais je n'ai pas pu. Ma soeur n'avait jamais voulu votre naissance. Elle est devenu le martyr de ce village, et est morte en le maudissant. Après cela, j'ai porté une blessure incurable à jamais.

Gaara est pétrifié devant ces révélations, et ne peut sortir le moindre mot.

" Ma soeur m'a donné votre nom. Le nom de cet enfant est Gaara ; un démon qui n'aime que lui. N'aime personne d'autre que toi, et bats-toi pour toi-même. En faisant cela, vous pourrez continuer d'exister... Ton nom porte ses souhaits... mais en aucun cas ma soeur ne vous l'a donné parce qu'elle vous aimait, ou qu'elle s'inquiétait pour vous...c'est parce qu'elle haïssait et maudissait ce village lorsqu'elle est morte, et voulait entretenir cette haine profonde... pour exister et demeurer pour toujours... afin que les autres en prennent conscience... Gaara-sama, vous n'étiez pas aimé..." 

Yashamaru rassemble ses dernières forces pour ouvrir sa veste, qui active des runes explosives collées sur toute sa poitrine.

" C'est la fin. "

Yashamaru sourit dans le vide.

" Mourrez, s'il vous plaît..." 

Et la seconde suivante une énorme explosion se forme sur le toit de la maison. Les nuages se dégagent et dévoilent une grosse pleine lune. La fumée de l'explosion disparaît, et laisse place à un dôme de sable, qui a parfaitement protégé Gaara de l'impact. Il pleure, pleure beaucoup. Tout chavire dans sa tête, les mots doux, puis cruels de Yashamaru, ses paroles trompeuses, mensongères, le visage de sa mère, le rôle de sa mère, sa haine envers lui, ce monstre... "c'est l'amour... c'est l'amour... c'est l'amour..." Cette phrase se répète sans cesse et poignarde frénétiquement le coeur de Gaara. Ce dernier fait crisser ses ongles sur le sol, en criant, en suffoquant, puis tout à coup il voit deux énormes yeux écarlates qui semblent s'éveiller. Gaara sent en lui une force inconnue, qui le comprime, et l'emplit de haine et de colère. Gaara hurle, et le sable jaillit de tous côtés, pour se concentrer sur la partie gauche de son front. Il se relève, haletant, le front tatoué du kanji de l'amour, et le regard terrifiant. Des paroles résonnent dans sa tête. " N'aime personne d'autre que toi, et bats-toi pour toi même " 

" Alors voilà ce qu'est Gaara... c'est moi... j'ai finalement compris. Je suis seul. Je ne croirais en personne, et n'aimerais personne. Je suis seul...oui, je suis tout seul...à jamais seul... "

Et pour la première fois, le cri que pousse Gaara n'est pas un cri d'enfant... mais bien celui d'un monstre.

Je suis seul...


End file.
